hogwartsschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Ronald Weasley
"....Fred reckons he got a boogey flavor once..." - Ron Weasley talking about Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans. 'Ronald Billius Weasley '''was born on March 1, 1980. He was born to Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley as a Pure-Blood Wizard. He has six brothers and one sister. Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Fred Weasley, and George Weasley, his sister is Ginny Weasley. He lives in the Burrows, on the street Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon. First Year Ron Weasley attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on September 1, 1991. He was sorted into Gryffindor with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Harry was immedatly his best-friend when they met at Kings Cross Station on platform 9.3/4. Ron thought that Hermione was a "know-it all" and she was rude. He tried to do a spell on his pet rat Scabbers that would turn him yellow. ''"Sunshine daisys bottom yellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow..." ''The spell didnt work, and Hermione clamed that she knew how to do magic, thats when she fixed his glasses. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger and Harry Potter during Halloween fought a troll in the girls bathroom, after learning "''Wingardium Leviosa." ''Ron was an adept chess player as he showed it trying to get through to the Sorcerers Stone. Second Year During the Second Year, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter missed the Hogwarts Express Train, and had to take the Ford Anglia that could fly and could turn Invisible. This was the year that they landed in the Whomping Willow, and Severus Snape told them they should be exspelled. ''"If it were up to me, you would be back on the train tonight..." - Severus Snape about the Whomping Willow. This was also the year that the Chamber of Secrets was opened. The Basalisk was pertrifying students, who were "unworthy" to learn magic. Ron broke his wand, and tried to fix it with Spell-O-Tape. When it came time they figured out that his sister Ginny Weasley was the one writing on the walls, and was the one with Tom Riddles Diary. She was the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets. Harry, Ron, and Gilderoy Lockhart were the ones who went down into the Chamber as Hermione Granger was petrified. Gilderoy Lockhart tried to erase Harrys and Rons memory, as he was "rather gifted" in mind-erasing spells. Harry defeated the Basalisk, and Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Gilderoy Lockart were all safe. Third Year During the Third Year, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were informed about the mass murderer, Sirius Black who was on the loose. As Hermione, Ron and Harry boarded the Hogwarts Express Train and Remus Lupin was boarded in their cabin. An unexpected stop by Dementors to search for the mass murderer Sirius Black. Ron, Hermione and Harry all signed up for Divination as they made a joke as they saw in the crystal ball, a "foggy night.." Hermione mentioned how, she was in Ancient Runes which Ron noticed that Ancient Runes and Divination are at the same time. Hermione said there was no possible way she could be in two places at once, which was false as she had the Time-Turner. He was injured by Sirius Black's Animagus form, as they were all in the Shrieking Shack and Sirius Black pulled him under the Whomping Willow. Harry and Hermione saved Sirius Black and Buckbeak from execution and the Dementors-Kiss. Fourth Year During the Fourth Year, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Arthur, Ginny, Fred and George Weasley all attended the Quidditch World Cup. Death-Eaters attacked the camping ground in search for Harry. They were all convicted of casting the dark mark, but Arthur Weasley intervened and told the Ministry Officals their just kids. When they went back to school, the Triwizard Tourtament was being taken place. Harry and Ron, got into a fight because Ron was jealous of Harrys glory. During the Yule Ball Ron attempted to ask Fleur Delacore out, but screamed at her and didnt stick around to see what she would say. Harry got them both dates with Pavarti Patil and Padama Patil. Neither of them danced and soon Padama Patil danced with a boy from Durmstrang. During the second tourtament Ron and Harry mended their relationship. After Cedric Diggory died he attended the memorial service for Cedric Diggory. Fifth Year During the fifth year, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter were all enducted into the Order of the Phoenix. During his fifth year, he gained a new Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Dolores Umbridge. She taught them none of the defensive spells they needed. Harry Potter created Dumbledores Army so they can teach fellow classmates about "Defensive Spells." They were later found by the Inquisitorial Squad. Ron, Harry, and Hermione all saw Rubeus Hagrids half-brother giant Grawp. As their punishment for being in Dumbledores Army, they were punished by Blood Quills. After awhile, they went to the Department of Mysteries after Harry Potters mind was intruded by Leglimency by Lord Voldemort and had a dream that Sirius Black was about to die. He also participated in the the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Dolores Umbridge, was taken away by Centaurs and went back to work for the Ministry of Magic. Sixth Year During the Sixth Year, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter and figured out the Half-Blood Prince was. Ron Weasley and Harry Potter had a free period, as Harry Potter wanted to be an Auror, he had to fill it with Potions, he was told he had to get an 'Outstanding' to become an Auror. Professor McGonogall told him that it was true as when Severus Snape was teaching, but since Professor Slughorn was teaching, he would except 'Exceeds Expectations'. Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore had private conversations about Tom Riddle, and about his Horocruxs. Ron had a 'fling' with a Witch named Lavender Brown at which Hermione Granger was extremely jealous of. Harry went with Dumbledore too find the Horocrux in the cave. After they came back, Dumbledore died in the hands of Severus Snape, who was supposed to kill Dumbledore if Draco Malfoy failed to do so. Category:Gryffindors Category:1980 Births Category:Prefects Category:Quidditch Players Category:Aurors Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Wizards